A plurality of devices used alone or in combination for releasing moisture from a building are provided. The devices are especially suitable for use in new or existing masonry and frame buildings with low-slope roofs, on parapet walls and mansard roofs, and on masonry walls and foundation walls. The devices give buildings adequate wall and roof system ventilation and moisture vapor release portals so as to better prevent mold and other water related damage. The devices may be used individually or in combination wherein the devices are placed on or against a parapet wall, masonry wall or foundation wall of a building. Further, the devices may be used in connection with a joist or truss system of a building to prevent moisture damage to the joists or truss system and to prevent compromises and other structural integrity problems to a building which often occur with moisture. The devices are adjustable in size so as to allow them to be utilized in connection with virtually any size wall, which may eliminate waste and promote ease of installation.
Attempts have been made to provide construction devices that release moisture vapor from buildings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,468,750 to Clearfiled discloses a seal for a flashing joint on an open frame structure using a first barrier sheet having first and second adhesive strips on opposing primary surfaces proximate to opposing edges and running the length of the first barrier sheet by applying the first barrier sheet over the flashing joint with one edge below the flashing joint and adhering an adhesive strip to a building element below the flashing joint with the first adhesive strip and applying a second barrier sheet overlapping the first barrier sheet and adhere the first and second barrier sheets together using the second adhesive strip. The process can include applying flashing over the first barrier sheet and flashing joint and then overlaying the flashing with the second barrier sheet and sealing the second barrier sheet to both the first barrier sheet and the flashing.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,301 to Schilger discloses a building construction device for exterior building walls. The construction comprises an interior frame formed of a plurality of laterally spaced studs or beams, a layer of rigid insulation adjacent to the exterior side of this steel frame, exterior building cladding adjacent the exterior side of the rigid insulation and a plurality of low conductivity connectors, e.g. insulating plastic connectors or thin metal strips having an insulating plastic foam coating, extending through the layer of rigid insulation and connecting together the exterior cladding and the interior steel studs or beams. Vertical channels are formed adjacent both the inside and outside faces of the insulation layer to remove moisture. This provides the required structural strength with a minimum of thermal conductivity from the warm side to the cold side of the building envelope, while providing exterior drain channels and interior moisture removing channels.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,425,288 to Snipes, Jr. discloses a foundation vent assembly for a masonry foundation wall having a metal frame mounted in an opening registering with a crawl space area. The frame orients and supports a series of spaced vertical grill blocks matching the foundation masonry and integrated with the surrounding mortar joints, thereby providing a continuous appealing exterior appearance. The spaces between the grill blocks register with ventilation slots in the rear of the frame. The ventilations slots are covered by a screen mesh to prevent pest infiltration, and optionally covered with a pivoting damper for selective opening and closing, having a rear wall covering the opening with spaced screen vents. The grill blocks are aligned by tabs on upper and lower flange walls between the vents and provide for extension of the foundation mortar joints thereby providing a consistent overall facade.
However, these patents fail to provide a device for releasing moisture from a building as described in the present application. A need, therefore, exists for an improved device for releasing moisture from a building that has the features of the present invention.